Traditionally, virtual machines have been utilized for processing data within a protected virtual environment. For example, virtual machines may be utilized for scanning data for unwanted data (e.g. malware), such that unwanted activity resulting from the scanning of unwanted data is contained within the virtual machines. However, traditional techniques for processing tasks utilizing virtual machines have exhibited various limitations. Just by way of example, multiple virtual machines employed by a single device have conventionally operated independently, thus resulting in significant resource consumption associated with the device when scanning is simultaneously performed by such virtual machines.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.